logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
TN2
TN2 is the second television channel of Rádio e Televisora Nacional, the South Matamanian public broadcasting corporation. Commonly referred as the Segundo Canal (English: Second Channel) or simply Dois (English: Two), this historically state-run television channel started its regular broadcasting on December 25th, 1968. Nowadays, TN2 is a public service, advertising-free channel that serves as an alternative to the mainstream channel of RTN, TN1. Similar to channels such as GRT Two, La 2 de TVL, RTA2, PBS, HBC Two and RBC, TN2 aims at less mainstream and more intellectual content. TN2/II Programa 1968-1976 1976-1978 TN2 (first era) 1978-1980 TN2 ID 1976.png|Network ID (black and white, 1978). TN2 ID 1976 Color.png|Network ID (color, 1978). 1980-1981 TN2 ID 1980.png|Network ID (black and white, 1980). TN2 ID 1980 Color.png|Network ID (color, 1980). TN2 testcard NG 1980.png|Testcard (1980). TN2 IVC 1980.png|In-vision continuity (black and white, 1980). TN2 IVC 1980 color.png|In-vision continuity (color, 1980). 1981-1983 TN2 ID 1981.png|Network ID (1981). TN2 IVC New Years Eve 1982.png|In-vision continuity (1982). 1983 TN2 ID Early 1983.png|Network ID (1983). 1983 TN2 ID - 1983 - 1.png|Network ID (1983, 1). TN2 ID - 1983 - 2.png|Network ID (1983, 2). 1983-1984 TN1 ID 1983 - 3.png|Network ID (1983, 1). TN2 ID 1983.png|Network ID (1983, 2). 1984-1985 TN2 ID 1985 A.png|Network ID (1984, 1). TN2 ID 1985 B.png|Network ID (1984, 2). 1985-1986 TN2 ID - 1985.png|Network ID (1985). 1986-1988 TN2 ID - 1986 (1).png|Network ID (1986, 1). TN2 ID - 1986 (2).png|Network ID (1986, 2). TN2 Fim de Emissao 1986.png|Sign-off ID (1986). TN2 IVC June 1987.png|In-vision continuity (1987). TN2 IVC (March 6, 1988).png|In-vision continuity (1988, 1). TN2 IVC (April 5, 1988).png|In-vision continuity (1988, 2). TN2 IVC (June 17, 1988).png|In-vision continuity (1988, 3). 1988-1989 TN2 ID - 1988.png|Network ID (1988). TN Canal 2 1989-1990 TN2 ID - 1989.png|Network ID (1989). TN2 (second era) 1990-1992 TN2 ID 1990.png|Network ID (1990). TN2 ID Christmas 1991.png|Network ID (Christmas 1991). TN2 IVC November 1990.png|In-vision continuity (1990). TN2 IVC (December 2, 1991).png|In-vision continuity (1991). TN2 IVC June 1992.png|In-vision continuity (1992). TN2 ID 1990 remake.png|Network ID (1990, 2013 recreation). TV2 1992-1996 TV2 ID - 1992.png|Network ID (1992). TV2 ID - 1995.png|Network ID (1994). TN2 - TNC bumper (1995).png|Commercial break ID (TNC, 1994). TV2 post promo ID - 1995.png|Post-network promo ID (1994). TN2 pre-rebrand promo - 1992.png|Network promo (rebrand, 1992, 1). TN2 post-rebrand promo - 1992.png|Network promo (rebrand, 1992, 2). TV2 promo - yellow ribon era - Artes e Letras.png|Network promo (Artes e Letras, 1995). TN2 clock - Conta Especial Motta - 1993 - 1.png|Network clock (Conta Especial Motta, 1993, 1). TN2 clock - Conta Especial Motta - 1993 - 2.png|Network clock (Conta Especial Motta, 1993, 2). TN2 clock - Conta Especial Motta - 1993 - 3.png|Network clock (Conta Especial Motta, 1993, 3). TN2 (third era) 1996-1998 TN2 ID 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 1). TN2 ID - 1996 (1).png|Network ID (1996, 2). TN2 ID - 1996 (3).png|Network ID (1996, 3). TN2 ID - 1996 (4).png|Network ID (1996, 4). TN2 ID - 1996 (5).png|Network ID (1996, 5). TN2 ID - 1996 (6).png|Network ID (1996, 6). TN2 ID - 1996 (7).png|Network ID (1996, 7). TN2 1996 ID - 8.png|Network ID (1996, 8). TN2 ID - 1996 (2).png|Commercial break ID (1996). TN2 promo - Horizontes da Memoria - 1996.png|Network promo (Horizontes da Memória, 1996). TN2 promo - Salman Rushdie (1996).png|Network promo (Salman Rushdie, 1996). TN2 promo - Simpsons - 1997.png|Network promo (The Simpsons, 1997). TN2 promo - Oeste Selvagem - 1997.png|Network promo (Oeste Selvagem, 1997). TN2 promo - 5 Noites Filmes - 1997 - 1.png|Network promo (Cinco Noites, Cinco Filmes, 1997, 1). TN2 promo - 5 Noites Filmes - 1997 - 2.png|Network promo (Cinco Noites, Cinco Filmes, 1997, 2). TN2 promo - 5 Noites Filmes - 1997 - 3.png|Network promo (Cinco Noites, Cinco Filmes, 1997, 3). TN2 clock 1996.png|Network clock (Generic, 1996). TN2 - Fim de Emissao - 1996.png|Sign-off ID (1996). 1998-2002 TN2 Ident 1998.png|Network ID (1998, 1). TN2 Ident 1998 (2).png|Network ID (1998, 2). TN2 ID - 1998.png|Network ID (1998, 3). TN2 ID - 1998 - Childrens.png|Network ID (children's programming, 1998). TN2 commercial break ID (1998).png|Commercial break ID (1998). TN2 - pre-promo ID (1998).png|Pre-network promo ID (1998). TN2 promo - Crime Violento (1998).png|Network promo (Crime Violento, 1998). TN2 promo - Arte E Letras (1998).png|Network promo (Artes e Letras, 1998). TN2 promo - Hitchcock - 1999.png|Network promo (Ciclo Hitchcock, 1998). TN2 clock 1998.png|Network clock (Generic, 1998). TN2 - Fim de Emissao (1999).png|Sign-off ID (1998). TN2 1998 spoof on THH22M (Cheese).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2002). 2002-2004 TN2 ID 2002.png|Network ID (2002, 1). TN2 ID 2002 2.png|Network ID (2002, 2). TN2 ad id 2002.png|Commercial break ID (2002, 1). TN2 ad id 2002 2.png|Commercial break ID (2002, 2). TN2 clock 2002.png|Network clock (2002). TN2 testcard NG 2002.png|Testcard (2002). 2: 2004-2007 TN2 ID - 2004 (4).png|Network ID (2004, 1). TN2 ID - 2004 (2).png|Network ID (2004, 2). TN2 ID - 2004 (1).png|Network ID (2004, 3). TN2 ID - URL - 2004.png|Network ID (URL variant, 2004). TN2 ID - 2004 (3).png|Network ID (children's programming, 2004). TN2 ID Christmas 2004.png|Network ID (Christmas 2004). TN2 - commercial break ID - 2004.png|Commercial break ID (2004). TN2 post-commercial break ID - 2004.png|Post-commercial break ID (2004). TN 2 pre rebrand promo 2004.png|Network promo (rebrand, 2004, 1). TN 2 pre rebrand promo 2004 - 2.png|Network promo (rebrand, 2004, 1). TN2 clock - Logo loop (2004).png|Network clock (2004). TN2 04 - Mad TV spoof.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (200?). TN2 (fourth era) 2007-2015 TN2 HD 2007.svg|HD logo. TN2 2007 ID.png|Network ID (2007, 1). TN2 2007 orange ID.png|Network ID (2007, 2). TN2 - Network ID (Piano, 2007).png|Network ID (Piano, 2007). TN2 2007 Pop Art ID.png|Network ID (Pop Art, 2007). TN2 2007 Jazz ID.png|Network ID (Jazz, 2007). TN2 ID - 2009.png|Network ID (widescreen version, 2009, 1). TN2 2007 orange ID wide.png|Network ID (widescreen version, 2009, 2). TN2 - Network ID (Piano, 2007, widescreen).png|Network ID (Piano, widescreen version, 2009). TN2 2007 Pop Art ID wide.png|Network ID (Pop Art, widescreen version, 2009). TN2 2007 Jazz ID Wide.png|Network ID (Jazz, widescreen version, 2009). TN2 ID 2014.png|Network ID (2014, 1). TN2 ID 2014 15.png|Network ID (2014, 2). TN2 ID Selfie 2015.png|Network ID (2015, 1). TN2 Sparklers ID 2015.png|Network ID (2015, 2). TN2 2007 Ad ID.png|Commercial break ID (2007). TN2 2007 Ad ID wide.png|Commercial break ID (widescreen version, 2009). TN2 ad ID 2014 15.png|Commercial break ID (2014). TN2 ad id Balloon 2015.png|Commercial break ID (2015, 1). TN2 ad id cup 2015.png|Commercial break ID (2015, 2). TN2 clock - BMW (2009).png|Network clock (BMW, 2009). TN2 clock - Logo loop (2009).png|Network clock (logo loop, 2009). TN2 Sociedade Civil promo 2015.png|Network promo (Sociedade Civil, 2015). TN2 Olhar O Mundo promo 2015.png|Network promo (Olhar o Mundo, 2015). TN2 Anna Karenina promo 2015.png|Network promo (Anna Karenina, 2015). TN2 Ja A Seguir 2015.png|Network promo (Brain Games, 2015). TN2 Ja A Seguir 2015 2.png|Network promo (Giorni da Leone, 2015). TN2 Sabado promo 2015 pre rebrand.png|Lineup bumper (2015). TN2 clock 2013.png|Network clock (2013). 2015-present TN2 - Network ID (2015).svg|Network ID (2015). TN2 - Commercial Break ID (2015).svg|Commercial break ID (2015). TN2 50 years promo.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 1). TN2 50 years promo 2.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 2). TN2 50 years promo 3.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 3). TN2 50 years promo 4.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 4). TN2 50 years promo 5.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 5). TN2 50 years promo 6.png|Network promo (50th anniversary, 2018, 6). TN2 clock.png|Network clock (2015). Category:South Matamah Category:Television channels in South Matamah Category:Rádio e Televisora Nacional Category:Secondary channels Category:Television